Falling Once Again For You
by PhoenixstarKina
Summary: A few years 12  after the war, Harry and Ginny split, leaving Harry with 12 year old Teddy, 11 year old James, and 4 year old Lilly. With a new teaching job for Hogwarts, can he finally pull things together? full inside.
1. Bless the Broken Road

A/N: I have a huge plan for this story. Unfortunately….my computer crashed and I lost not only the next chapter of pet, but the first of this one…luckily I only lost the summary and first sentence. 

Warnings: NON EPOLOGUE COMPLYANT, Snape, Hedwig and Fred still alive, Remus and Sirius still dead, Random pairings along the way that will seem funny(Like our two favorite cat familiars.)

Summary: A few years(12) after the war, Harry and Ginny split, leaving Harry with 12 year old Teddy, 11 year old James, and 4 year old Lilly. With a new

teaching job for Hogwarts, can he finally pull things together and keep his family, or will he never accept the help offered when it is needed?

* * *

><p><em><span>I set out on a narrow way many years ago<span>_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Bless the Broken Road-Rascal Flatts

"Dad come on! I want to get to the train!" 11 year old James Potter whined. Harry smiled tiredly over to the boy before picking Lilly up again, Teddy on his other side.

"Do you think he'll be in Slytherin like me Dad?" Teddy asked. "Or maybe Gryffindor like the Marauders, Or Ravenclaw like Aunt Luna!" The werewolf cub kept rambling about each of the houses as the small family walked into the all familiar shop.

"Harry! We wondered when you'd bring the kids around!" Harry looked up at George before hugging the twin. He was glad that they still talked to him after he and Ginny split, the kids were always close to the twins. Teddy's ginger stripped black hair reflected that thought. "Gred's just in the back room, you picking up pranks for them?"

"Not today Forge." Harry grinned. "I'm here about those kittens. Seems James has decided that if you're going to get rid of them for Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris that he'd happily take one."

"Great! Oh, and Harry, listen there's-"

"Uncle Fred!" Lilly's outburst interrupted the younger twin as Fred walked over, grinning. He relived Harry from the burden of the littlest child, spinning her around.

"There's Lils!" The child laughed as Fred handed her back to Harry, hugging the boys next. "What are you four here about?"

"The kittens!" James said excitedly.

"Oh, and what would you need a kitten for little one?"

James laughed, hugging Fred. "I'm going to Hogwarts! Teddy said I could borrow Fira if I needed to send anything to anyone, so I want a cat instead of an owl!" Fira, who was currently resting comfortably on Teddy's shoulder, hooted in surprise. She was never told that she would be shared! Teddy petted her lightly in apology for not telling her, and she calmed down, resting once again against his cheek.

"Well then come on upstairs, have to keep them there so they don't set off any pranks." Fred said, leading the small group up the staircase and into a large room. "There are three girls and one boy. I'm sure you'll see one you like."

James looked around, finally spying the litter playing with a ball of yarn, charmed to not come unrolled all the way, only keeping a small tail for the kittens to chase. One kit though, the only boy in the group, caught James' attention quickly. The dusty brown male had white spots over his back, with black paws. He looked too delicate to play with, but that didn't stop James from reaching a hand out to touch the young cat. Icy green eyes froze James in his place as the cat lightly headbutted the hand offered before allowing James to pick him up.

"I want this one." He said softly.

"Alright." Harry smiled. "What's his name?"

"hmm…" James thought for a second, looking the cat over before stopping at his head, looking at the strange jet black marking. "Prongslet." No one noticed the faint glowing mark on James' arm, matching the one on top of the kitten's head.

* * *

><p>"Come on Prongslet! We have to go!" A small head popped out of James's school robes as he ran over to his master. Hedwig was perched on Harry's shoulder, watching the young cat.<p>

"_Harry, he is a Kneazle!" _His familiar hooted.

"I know Hedwig, but what better to protect him? Come on kids!" Harry raised his voice to let the two boys hear, Lilly was once again attached to his hip as they made their way to the platform. "Teddy first." He nodded to the wall. Teddy snickered, remembering the time Harry told him about the wall not letting him through, before running through. "James." The boy looked fearful for a minute before Prongslet leapt up on his shoulder, headbutting his cheek. James smiled, running through the wall as Harry followed with Lilly. "Now, Teddy, take James to find a place on the train, I'll get your things." The two boys nodded, running off and onto the train, Fira and Prongslet staying right with them. Harry smiled as he watched them before grabbing his wand, spelling their things to the castle. "Well Lils, It looks like it's just us now. Until we get to the school that is." The little girl laughed, clapping her hands.

"School!" She giggled. "I get to go to school!" The outburst caught the attention of a few students, who looked at Lilly like she was the cutest thing around.

"Aww, she's so cute!" One of them said. Harry smiled.

"Hey Victoire, isn't this your cousin?" Another asked as the redhead stepped forward, a large smile appearing on her face as she recognized the father and daughter.

"Uncle Harry! Lilly!" She ran the rest of the way over to them. "I heard you're teaching now."

Harry nodded. "Lilly's going to be helping me." Their talk was cut short as the warning bell came from the train. "You better get going before you miss the train." He told the group, who nodded. They got onto the train, talking about how cute Lilly was. Harry sighed and made his way to the front of the train where the other teachers were. He ran his free hand through his hair as he reached the compartment, nodding to Professor Flitwick before sitting down next to Professor Trelawney. He set Lilly on his lap, noticing the child's constant giggles and smiling.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." Harry's head snapped up at the familiar cold voice, eyes locking onto icy silver ones.

"Malfoy?"

"_Professor _Malfoy." Draco smirked. "I'm the new Transfiguration teacher."

"…McGonagall planned this didn't she?"

"She said it would help the new teacher." Draco shrugged. Harry blinked, knowing the Slytherin was hiding something. "Heard you were Slytherin's new head of house too Potter."

"Yea, She said they needed one because Slughorn retired…who took his place?" Harry asked, looking at the other teachers as the train finally starts to move.

"Can't tell you yet." The others looked at Draco. "McGonagall wanted it to be a surprise for you. Said it's to make up for the 11 birthdays she missed." Harry groaned.

"If it's Umbridge and this is all a prank…"

"It's not." Draco reassured him, looking down when Lilly walks over to him. "Hello there little one."

"Hi! I'm Lilly!" Lilly grinned, her green eyes filled with curiosity. Draco could see how she got her name. From the pictures his mother showed him, this little girl looked like a smaller copy of Harry's mother. "Who are you?"

"I'm Draco, or Professor Malfoy when we get to the school." He smiled. "So Potter, she's the last one?" He looked up at the Gryffindor, not moving as Lilly climbed onto his lap, ignoring Harry's protests.

"Yes…James is starting his first year. I had to bring her because Ginny will never take her." His gaze dropped to his lap, suddenly finding his hands that were resting there very interesting. "After we split, she wanted nothing to do with the kids. Fred thinks she was only with me for the fame and got fed up with it."

"Sounds like something she'd do." Draco sneered.

The rest of the train ride was fairly quiet, only being interrupted by James and Scorpius-Harry found out he was Draco's son the hard way by hearing the sharp retorts- and their questions.

"Dad, do I have to stay in the dorms or can I stay with you? Is Lilly staying with you? What if I'm in Hufflepuff? Can't I ask the sorting hat to put me with Teddy?"

"Honestly James, too many questions!" Scorpius snapped at his new friend. Draco was surprised to hear his son made fast friends with James, but it reminded him a bit of Harry and himself, except Scorpius succeeded in befriending the young Potter. "You'll get what house you get!"

"Now that's not true." Flitwick interrupted. "I seem to remember a certain Gryffindor begging the sorting hat to put him anywhere but Slytherin." The professors laughed at the blush Harry now had.

"Well from what I heard about Slytherin only evil people came from it. Then again I guess we could add flamboyant to that, with Malfoy and Zabini…"

"Hey!" The laughter grew.

"And to answer your questions Mr. Potter, You have to stay in your dorms most of the time, Lilly will stay with Harry, You will probably be in Gryffindor or Slytherin, and yes you can ask the hat." Flitwick answered. James nodded.

"Come on now! The others are waiting for us to get back!" Scorpius said, dragging James out of the compartment after the two boys said goodbye to their parents.

"…Who is his mother again Draco?" Harry snickered, looking to the older Malfoy. "He's more flamboyant and rushy than you are. It's not a bad thing!" He said, noticing the murderous glare on the blonde.

"Well it was Astoria until Blaise got drunk one day and decided to tell the Prophet that he was Scorpius' mother…" Draco said in a serious tone. "Now Scorpius thinks he really is mine and Blaise's. Not that I'm arguing against it though."

"I won't pry…especially with little ears in the room." Harry nodded to Lilly. He glanced out the window at the castle, catching a glimpse of the shrieking shack. "Never thought I'd see that building again…" He murmured softly. His eyes clouded over as he thought back to that day and how he wished things would have been different. 'Why did you have to leave Severus…why?'

"Harry?"

"Daddy? Are you ok?" Lilly's voice broken through the slight trance as Harry looked down at his daughter. "What's that place?"

"That's the shrieking shack Lils…It's haunted and you must never go there." He told her. "Of course…that didn't stop a few of us…"

"Now is not the time for sadness Harry, your second youngest is about to be sorted. Maybe you'll have a Gryffindor this time?" Neville coaxed Harry out of the sadness. He had taken over for Professor Sprout two years ago. "And I think you'll like the new teacher this year."

"Who is it? You all keep talking about him or her, but won't tell me!" Harry half pouted. Draco and Flitwick snickered.

"Let's just say that you'll really like him. Or hate him." Draco offered. The brunette scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"If the surprise is you, then Minerva must be trying to torture me."

"Oh, it's not me Potter. But…It is someone you know." Draco said.

"Moody?"

"No."

"….I swear if it's Parkinson…"

"Pansy wouldn't take the job even if it came with all the guys she could ever s-…I mean hang out with." Draco caught himself, remembering Lilly was there. Harry sent a light glare of warning over to the blonde, placing Lilly on his lap.

"Lils, look, there's the castle." Harry said softly, pointing to the large building.

"Woah! Are we staying there daddy? With Granny and Uncle Neville?" Lilly asked, her green eyes wide with wonder. Harry smiled down at her.

"Yes. We'll be staying there. So will Teddy and James." They looked up as the train rolled to a stop. "Well. Guess we should go before the students get there."

* * *

><p>"SLYTHERIN!"<p>

"You owe me 10 galleons Longbottom. I told you Scorpius would be a snake." Draco snickered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not much of a bet, he's a Malfoy, of course he's a Slytherin!" Harry laughed. He missed having someone to joke around with. Fred and George were ok for pranks, but not the usual stuff that seemed trivial to others. Lilly was sitting with Teddy at the Slytherin table, stealing all of their attention.

"Potter, James." Minerva called out. The boy slowly walked forward, fear in his eyes. The headmaster set the hat on his head.

"Hmm…you're not much different from your namesake…but more like your father…I know where to put you….SLYTHERIN!" Loud cheers came from the table, the loudest being Teddy, Scorpius, and Lilly. Harry grinned as James walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting down next to Teddy.

"You must be so proud Potter, two kids in Slytherin. Maybe you'll get lucky and Lilly'll be a Gryffindor." Draco commented. McGonagall finished the rest of the sorting quickly before glancing around.

"Now, as you all must have heard on the train, we have three new professors this year. Please welcome Professor Potter, our new Slytherin Head of House, and our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. And Professor Malfoy, our new transfiguration teacher." Clapping exploded in the hall for the new teachers, before whispers and murmurs broke out. "Now, our third professor, is someone you all should remember. It will come as a shock to you. As you all know, Professor Slughorn has retired. So, I wish for all of you to welcome back," She paused as the doors leading to the Great Hall opened, a smile gracing her lips. "Professor Snape." Harry could feel his heart stop as he looked at the man he thought to be dead for 12 years. The ever present scowl on the professor's face was not only welcoming, but brought fear to Harry too. He could see Draco smiling out of the corner of his eye as he got up, helping Harry to his feet as well.

"Come on, he wanted to see you." The transfiguration teacher whispered. He lead the brunette to the half-way point in the hall, Snape walking closer to them.

"Draco….Harry." Harry had to hold back a shiver at the silky voice he missed. He shut his eyes lightly. Fear, happiness, and anger rushing through him. "…Harry?"

SLAP!

The hall broke into shocked gasps and muttering as Snape staggered back from Harry, a mark on his cheek turning red from where Harry had hit him. Draco stood next to the boy-who-lived, eyes wide with shock. Even the headmistress was to shocked for words. Harry walked closer to the Potion's master, closing the gap that was made after the slap.

"…You greasy git…" He muttered before tossing his arms around Snape's neck, hugging him tightly. "12 years….and the only thing you can say to me is my _name_? I know we didn't like each other…but you'd think a simple 'Hi' would at least come into play." The students close enough to hear snickered as the older man was told off. Snape looked shockingly at Harry.

"…Hi."


	2. I'd Come For You

A/N: Second chapter of FOAFY!(I love that name still) This should be better….hopefully longer too.

Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.

_Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding_

_Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_I'd Come For You by Nickelback_

* * *

><p>"Even after 12 years, it seems Potter still hits like a girl."<p>

"Shut it you bouncy ferret." Harry muttered, glaring past Severus to the Slytherin sitting on the other side of the Potion's Master. The feast was slowly drawing to a close as they bickered. "I'm trying to think about what to say to the Slytherins to let them know that just because I was a Gryffindor doesn't mean I'm gonna be too hard on them…or go soft on them."

"Do what Uncle Sev here did and put the fear of Merlin into them." Draco offered. "How do you think we stayed in line?"

"You stayed in line?" Harry asked skeptically. "If that line's a crooked one that included almost killing me."

"Hey! That was different!"

"Can you two stop fighting for even two seconds?" Severus sighed, Lily copying the action. The four year-old was sitting on his lap to give her father a break, that he used to fight with Draco.

"No, because it's either argue with him now, and deal with you later, or do it in reverse order." Harry said. Severus flinched lightly at the man's tone. Lily looked up at him.

"You're in trouble." The Potion's Master looked down at the four-year old. "Daddy doesn't use that voice, or a really happy voice."

"Lily, hush." Harry said. "But you are right. He is in trouble. So is Grandma and Uncle Drakie."

"Since when?" Draco asked.

"Since you decided to keep this a secret from me you little git."

"Mr. Potter! Language!" McGonagall snapped. "Need I remind you that your daughter is here?"

Harry snickered lightly. He knew Lily had heard worse from the fights he used to have with Ginny. Compared to those, this was tame. He tried to keep her and Teddy and James out of them, but found it harder to do than anything else. A fight on the full moon even ended up with the young werewolf pup standing protectively over the younger two when Ginny was throwing a tantrum. Harry had never seen the quiet and shy boy so fierce before. He thought it was what caused such a change in him. It also lead him to Hermione's favorite place in the whole of the mansion that Harry had found when he turned 18, the library. Teddy's attitude had startled everyone. He was only hostile towards the redhead, leaving Harry and the kids alone.

"It's because the wolf in him recognizes them as siblings and you as his father." Hermione had said.

Harry was more careful after that, wanting to see if anything else had set off that. He was right. Not even two months after the fight, the signs of abuse on James had started showing. The young boy would looked confused for a second when he tried to do something, muttering under his breath when he couldn't remember what it was or how to do it. Harry could also recognize the slight twitches and tweaks in his son's movements at times. Teddy saw as well, same with Crescent(Teddy had chosen the name, saying it was close to Moony like Prongslet was to Prongs). He became protective of the younger Potter boy.

"-Now everyone have a good night. Classes will start tomorrow." Harry caught the end of the speech, standing up when it was over and trying to take the now sleeping Lily from Severus. The man just shook his head though, standing up and following Harry out of the Great Hall. They both knew the prefects would handle the younger years, getting them settled in. What was going to happen next for the two professors was far more important. James and Teddy shared a quick glance with each other, noticing their father leaving with the man.

"Who's that Teddy?" James asked quietly.

"Severus Snape. From what I gathered from a few of the fights he and that…girl had, that's Harry's first love."

"Why's dad so mad then?" James seemed puzzled. Shouldn't his dad be happy? Why did he look ready to murder the man then?

"Because he's supposed to be dead."

"When were you going to tell me?" Harry asked as they reached Severus' quarters. Severus set Lily quietly onto the bed, letting the little girl be as he and Harry walked into the other room.

"When I was fully healed." Severus said. "I don't think you would want to see me before I was, Nagini did more harm than the healers here could fix."

"You could have owled me, had them tell me, something!" Harry's voice rose before falling again, remembering his daughter. "Anything…"

Severus sighed. "I wanted to Harry, but as you can remember we didn't exactly leave each other on a happy tune. I had to act the part to the bitter end and it hurt you, I could tell…I didn't even know if you still _wanted_ to hear from me."

"…" Harry was silent for a moment. "How did you survive?"

"Fawkes came back. But without Albus his powers were weaker. He still hasn't attached himself to anyone else yet.""But he's alive?" Last Harry had heard, the phoenix had disappeared off the face of the magical earth, hiding somewhere in the Amazon instead.

"Yes. He was able to stop the venom before it stopped me and he got me to a healer who was still willing to see me." Severus continued. "It was Narcissa. She had plenty of training with healing before the battle in case of an emergency."

"For which side though?" Harry said gravely.

"Her own side. Her family." Severus said. "I guess I should feel lucky to be included in that." He looked up into Harry's spell-like eyes. "What about you? It seems like you were perfectly content."

"I wasn't though." Harry's voice was nothing but a whisper in the wind. "I was forced into a marriage I didn't want. Just to protect the child I did want." He looked gratefully up at Severus, who was holding out a cup of tea for him. He took it, taking a small sip before continuing. "If people found out, it would cause an uproar, at the time I found out it would anyway. I took Teddy in too, Ginny wasn't happy about that but I wouldn't lose him. We're second generation Marauders. I can't just lose him, he's like a son to me now."

"What about the other two? I'm finding it hard to believe that you would have James with the Weasley girl when she was only 16...is he?"

"Adopted?" Harry sighed. "No. Severus, do you know that potion you were working on for us? That was planned for use after the war?"

"The Dragon Blood mixture? The one that blew up and we marked as a failure?" Severus asked, his mind racing. Was Harry going to tell him what he thought was going to be said?

"Yes. I don't believe we should call it that though. Haven't you wondered so far, from what you've seen, why he looks nothing like Ginny? No matter how you look at him?" Harry asked, not expecting an answer and not receiving one. "It's because no, he isn't hers. He's ours."

"Ours." The word sounded almost like another language to the older man. Ours, theirs, no matter how he phrased it, it seemed like a dream. "Ours…our son…"

"Yes. Our miracle. When I was pregnant with him, I died. It was only because of Dumbledore sending me right back after the horcrux was destroyed that he lived." Harry said softly, eyes clouded with the memory of the fear at the thought of losing his only reminder that the past happened. That he didn't just wish it up to replace something horrible. "He's 11, his birthday's in January." He remembered the day vividly, how he had went straight to Hermione, the only one who knew about James besides Luna. He had wanted to stay hidden, but that would raise questions. He wouldn't leave Teddy with Ginny either.

"I missed all of this…" Severus whispered, felling worse than he ever did. He had missed his son's childhood, missed being there for Harry when he was needed the most. "Harry, I know sorry can't even being to make things better. And I would have been there if I could've been. But as I said, Nagini did more damage than any healer alone could heal. I couldn't come and find you if there was still a chance that I could die." Harry nodded. "And…when you said we didn't like each other, back in the great hall,"

"Why risk Minerva finding out before it was time for her to? She still believes I hate you for leaving and for being a git. Besides, this way it can be payback for her never telling me you were back." Harry smiled softly, finishing the cup of tea and setting it down gently. Severus did the same, soon finding himself with an arm full of Harry instead. He held the smaller close, nuzzling the raven colored hair that was still as tame as a hippogriff, never wanting to let go. "You're back now though….promise you'll stay. Tell me you'll stay, please!"

"I'll stay." Severus murmured to the man, eyes shut tightly trying to hold back tears that had stayed away for longer than he could remember. "I'll stay."

Harry sighed contently, his hand holding onto his love's robes tightly. Hearing the words comforted him a bit, his mind slowing down with sleep close to taking over. "We still need to talk…" He muttered. "Damn git…making me feel so safe and tired…" His fist connected lightly with Severus' chest, earning a light chuckle.

"Tomorrow. Right now you need rest, and your daughter is waking up." As soon as the words left him, a small whisper of "Daddy" came from the next room.

"I still don't get how you can do that." Harry said, walking with Severus to the bedroom again and scooping his daughter up into his arms, closing his eyes as strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Years of practice, and living 5 years as my animagus form to regain some strength." The Slytherin whispered, getting Harry to lie down with Lily cuddled into his chest before lying down next to him. "And right now, I believe 8 hours of sleep should get your strength back." He smiled softly as he noticed both Potters sleeping far before he could even finish the sentence.

* * *

><p>"Now, there's a reason as to why I asked those of you with familiars to bring them in for the first day of class." Harry began. It was his first class of the day, and first class ever. And just as his luck went, he had first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Rose Weasley grinned up at him from her seat next to Scorpius and James, another kit from Crookshanks' first litter resting on the table with Prongslet and Scorpius' fox kit. She wasn't the only Gryffindor sitting with Slytherins though, there were plenty more. Blaise's twins sat next to Izzy, George's adopted daughter(the twins took her in for Angie, who had died at the final battle). And many other kids were around too, most from George and Fred's friend's and their classmates. Harry was glad for that though, it felt weird enough teaching his own son and Draco's this early in life. "And that is because for your first year, you will be getting to know your familiar better and learning a few defensive tricks that work for both of you." He held out his arm, Hedwig flying from her perch to him. "Now….Izzy, I know you have a few pranks from George with you." The girl smiled sheepishly. "I want you to try that instant darkness powder." The class looked confused as to what they would do about it. Izzy simply nodded, tossing the powder down.<p>

"_Disappear!" _Hedwig hooted as Harry waved his wand in the darkness, the power of the powder being absorbed into the owl's outstretched wings. The class blinked in wonder as light shone into the room stronger than ever. _"Never underestimate my powers little ones."_ More sounds of wonder came from the class as they heard the owl.

"If you have a strong bond like me and Hedwig here, that can sometimes happen." He said, addressing her talking ability. "She's using my magic to allow you to understand what she says. Certain ones though, such as snakes, need much more magic than an ordinary person can give, hence the reason for parselmouths."

"How did she get rid of the darkness?" Scorpius asked. "I saw it disappear to her wings."

"That is another thing that a strong bond can bring. Different abilities dependant on the witch or wizard. For example, your magic is more aimed towards the dark, if not neutral. Because of your family." Harry said. "So the fox kit you have there has more of an ability towards light based spells like a patronus. It could possibly destroy one with just a flick of it's tail. Hedwig here has an ability towards all spells though, because of a few things that you will learn in History of Magic. The absorbing that she did there was a magical absorption. Meaning she took the magic out of it. So now, she could potentially use it to our advantage. One way she could do it is to blind our opponent. Handy if you want to avoid a fight and get away." Harry smiled as he noticed a few taking notes.

"Professor Potter." Rose said. "What if you are neutral? Will it effect both then?"

"No." Harry explained, "It will be stronger towards more neutral spells, like my signature one. It could potentially make you more fearsome than a strictly light or dark witch or wizard." A light knock on the door caught his attention. "Yes?"

"Professor Potter! Your daughter thought it to be a good idea to try and help Mr. Lupin with his potion today…" Harry stifled a laugh at the sight in front of him, the first years fairing no differently. In front of them was Professor Snape, carrying a little girl who now had fuzzy chow ears on the top of her head, a curling tail to match. Severus' identical fox ears were pinned against his head, feeling grateful that he didn't have the tail. "She added in yarrow and it forced everyone covered in the potion to a state of half animagus transformation…"

"Who is watching your class?" Harry asked, finally losing it and laughing. James joining in and soon the whole class. Severus scowled, handing Lily over to her brother, whose familiar batted at the curled tail.

"Professor Malfoy is while he tries to help the others…the reason I am here though, is because it forced Mr. Lupin into a form I do not think should be left without a parent." Harry stopped laughing, eyes going wide.

"Wait, ok so this is bad, but it's good too. I'll tell you why later, just where is-"

"Teddy! Down!" Harry's unasked question was answered as he heard a sharp hiss from the two Kneazle kits. A shark bark following them. "Prongslet he won't bite!"

"Leaf quit the hissing!" Rose said, gathering the two kits into her arms as James grabbed the furry golden werewolf pup, Lily laughing and climbing onto Teddy's back. Harry watched closely as his oldest son calmed down, his tail twining slightly with Lily's. The other kids were all gathered against another wall, not knowing what to think of the tame wolf after what their parents had always said about werewolves. Only the muggle-borns were confused. How could he be dangerous if he allowed the little child on his back?

"Class is dismissed, take your familiars with and keep them calm!" Harry ordered, walking over to the five that remained behind. Scorpius, Rose, James, Lily, and Teddy. Severus followed, bringing his son and Lily away from Teddy. The wolf looked confused for a second before looking up to Harry.

"Teddy?" The werewolf nodded. "It seems Lily found a potion to transform you outside of the full moon." Another nod. "I don't think you can go to your other classes like that though." A challenging glare met his gaze, reminding him of Remus. "Don't you take that glare with me mister." Harry scolded.

"Is he ok? Is my dad ok? What exactly happened?" Scorpius asked, Harry rolling his eyes slightly at the un-Malfoy-ish behavior.

"He's fine, Draco's fine, and Lily created a potion for half transformations if you're an animagus, full if you're a werewolf." Harry grinned, looking proudly at his daughter. Lily laughed, holding out her small hands for Harry to take her from Severus. James looked down at the ground, staying near the Potion's master and muttering something under his breath. Harry cast a worried look at him before James shook his head, wrapping his arms around Teddy's neck gently. Severus caught the action too, looking at James then back to Harry.

"James, Can you take Lily and Teddy to the common room? I'll be there soon." Harry asked, softly. Setting Lily on Teddy's back as they left. He sighed and stood back up, leaning against Severus, who wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "I know what you're going to ask."

"What's wrong with him?""Ginny. That's what." Harry sighed. "Teddy was the first to notice after I did. She found out that he was yours and accused me of loving you. She took it out on him when she thought I wouldn't know. I finally snapped when he had to be sent to Poppy…Teddy almost killed her. I did too. He suffered a bad blow to the head and it's effected him ever since." He felt the grip on his waist tighten slightly. "I was skeptical about letting him come to Hogwarts…of course Minnie almost bit my head off when I thought about not letting him. So the only restriction now is no dueling, and no quiditch."

"I hope you know it's taking more willpower than I have to not kill her for even thinking of touching him." Severus growled, the fox ears that were still stubbornly staying pinned back flat in anger. "Then again…I could always blame a rogue death eater…I do still have the mask…"

"Don't, Sev please. I just got you back, I don't want you gone again." Harry said, resting his hands on the man's arms and closing his eyes. 'I missed this…'

"_Hey love birds! Class of seventh years coming in!"_ Hedwig hooted from her perch. Harry sighed, slowly moving away from Severus.

"Hey," Severus stopped him. Harry turned around, eyes widening when the potion's master pressed their lips together. "Draco has another free period now, He can take over for me and I'll see if there's another potion to help Teddy, ok?" Harry nodded, barely noticing the man leaving or his class coming in. He smiled softly when he finally unfroze, his stomach fluttering like it did 12 years ago.

'I really missed this…'

* * *

><p><span>AN: THE END!

….I hope you all know I'm kidding. There is no way I'm ending the story with just two chapters! That is not my style and you all know it! (Hell, look at Pet! It's a perfect chance to end it, let you think of a way that dumbles died, but nope!) We still have to go through the full story of James! Plus how will the rest of the school react to Harry and Severus? Just wait and see~


End file.
